


Scare Away The Dark

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s05e04 The End, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Continuation of 'And In The End, The Love You Take, Is Equal To The Love You Make'Cas takes care of Sam





	Scare Away The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I said in the previous part of the series that I was considering continuing this story. Turns out writing that gave me so many adorable ideas and I just had to write them.

Sam looked broken.

Lying unconscious from exhaustion on Cas' bed, the angel couldn't help but worry about the youngest Winchester's state of mind after being used, and subsequently thrown to the dirt by Lucifer.

There was no a part of his body that wasn't bruised, each a different size, colour, and age.

Cas winced the most at the finger marks which looked almost imprinted on Sam's neck. Whatever had happened, clearly he hadn't been Lucifer's active vessel for a while, instead having been used as a punching bag for the archangel's anger outbursts. Either Lucifer had turned to just picking and choosing his vessel, not caring about wearing out the people he chose, or Sam had nothing left to give.

The latter was Cas' best guess, judging by the state of his boyfriend. It was haunting to see how little life seemed to remain in the too small, skeletal, waxy skinned form that was lying on the bed beside him. He looked nothing like the Sam he had last seen all those years ago.

The smallest amount of colour had returned to Sam's cheeks after putting him under the comforter had restored some heat.

On their way back to camp, Sam had only made it half a mile, at most, before he couldn't go on any further. 2009!Dean had immediately become protective, but Cas' animalistic side had shown itself in true force as he practically growled at the hunter to leave his boyfriend alone, before taking Sam's weight and guiding him as smoothly as possible back to the jeep.

Dean had disappeared not long after that, the angels clearly having decided that he'd seen enough. Now they were once again left with the bad tempered, viciously abrupt model that was the result of the apocalypse.

2014!Dean didn't know Sam was back and Cas was going to keep it like that for as long as he possibly could, hopefully recruiting the help of Chuck for double rations. If not though, Cas knew he could go hungry. Getting Sam back to good health was more important.

Telling Dean was going to be hard. The hunter rarely ever mentioned his younger brother, something that Cas had always found infuriating. He hoped that he and Dean would see eye-to-eye on the treatment of Sam, and his place within the group, but his gut feeling was that such a discussion would not end well, and that the other members of the camp weren't going to be best pleased at the sight of Lucifer's previous vessel, and the man they considered to be the cause of all of this shitstorm.

If Dean did not want Sam in the camp then Cas would pack up and leave too. He knew it was a powerful bargaining chip. Dean was well aware that Cas was the second best fighter, after himself, and a valuable comrade in the fight against the croats, therefore making it a fools decision to send them both away.

Having filled a bowl with water from the lake, Cas took a cloth and gently began to wipe away the dirt from Sam's skin. Upon reaching Sam's face, he noticed the missing hearing aids. Batteries were in scarce supply these days, but they could've at least tried to look for some. Cas made a mental note to look out for stores, or even bodies, if he had to, carrying them, so that Sam would be able to hear just that little bit more.

Light whimpers escaped from Sam's lips before the younger man began to thrash and cry out in broken English.

Cas placed his palm flat against the side of Sam's forehead before closing his eyes.

Focusing the small amount of grace that permanently remained within him, Cas used the calming burst to bring Sam back to the light, guiding the youngest Winchester to him.

A light gasp escaped Sam's lips before his eyes flickered open.

Cas offered a soft smile as he gently stroked the side of Sam's face with his thumb.

"Hello, Sam."

A frail hand rose to gently take hold of Cas' before he was pulled down onto the mattress next to the youngest Winchester.

Cas held an arm out, inviting Sam to snuggle close, which he did, before wrapping it around his boyfriend in a tight, reassuring embrace.

Sam rested his head against Cas' chest, smiling as he did so.

'Where?'

'Camp C-H-I-T-A-Q-U-A' Cas signed. "Or..." The ex-angel signed 'camp' followed by 'crap'.

Sam laughed.

"I made that out of habit when we first arrived here."

The youngest Winchester's expression saddened.

'You kept signing, even though...'

"Of course I did." Cas nodded with a smile smile. "Signing reminded me of you, so I never wanted to forget."

'I glad you here, Cas'

Cas pulled Sam even closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of his forehead.

"There is nowhere I would rather be than right here next to you."


End file.
